


pain, pain, go away !

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Being A Considerate Boyfriend, Atsumu Being The Best Boyfriend ™, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Period Cramps, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: he keeps track of your period, just so he knows when to not try to get in your pants, when to be ten times sweeter than usual, and when to make sure to have the appropriate medicine in his bag, just in case.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	pain, pain, go away !

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping because i was doubled over in bed because periods are a pain in the ass and i just think i deserve atsumu to put his hands on my tummy and tell me everything is going to be okay and talk me back to sleep.

periods are the worst part of being a woman, and you can’t even believe that, when you were younger, you’ve expected them so impatiently. you sure wouldn’t mind getting rid of them now, as you’ve been curled up around yourself in pain for the most of the night, a hand over your aching stomach, and the other pressed against your mouth as your trying your best to not wake either your boyfriend, or his twin brother, both sleeping — atsumu right beside you, and osamu on the other side of the room, in his own bed.

you’re about to cry for good when atsumu’s arms gently snake around your waist. usually, he would pull you back against him with a whine, but tonight he scoots closer to you, engulfing you in a gentle embrace. « are you okay, _my love_? » he asks, blindly nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck and laying a few kisses against your skin.

it’s the first time he calls you like that, instead of the habitual _‘princess’_ and you figure he didn’t even notice, half-asleep as he is. half asleep, but still very considerate, with his big warm hands resting against your tummy over yours, because of course he knows it is about that (he keeps track of your period, just so he knows when to not try to get in your pants, when to be ten times sweeter than usual, and when to make sure to have the appropriate medicine in his bag, just in case). « _tsumu..._ » you almost sob, too in pain to even turn around and cuddle against him. « it hurts so much i want to die. »

okay, that gets him a bit more worried. you don’t usually complain this way. you _do_ get period cramps but this time seems to be particularly bad. « are you okay ? » his voice sounds a little more awake now, a little more concerned — you feel even worse now, knowing you’re bothering him. « do you need anything ? i can get you a heating pad if you want ? or medicine ? do you want another blanket ? »

he would get everything for you. hell, he would wake up his mom in a panic and ask her about the best ways to deal with cramps right now if you were to yelp in pain one more time. « it’s okay tsumu, i just want to go back to sleep... can we cuddle like this some more ? » and you don’t really like knowing he is so close when there is still a risk of you moving around in the night and making a mess his bedsheets, or worse, _his clothes_ as he keeps you pressed against his chest. you really need the cuddles though.

« _oh_ , because you thought i was letting you go before morning ? cute. » you almost giggle, even though it sounds like a whine anyway. « do i have permission to put my hands under your shirt ? since you don’t want the heating pad ? » you nod and make sure to tell him that you absolutely do not deserve an angel like him in your life, to which he responds that it is the other way around. how was he so lucky as to have you agree to date him ?

his hands are warm against your skin, thumb drawing soothing circles over it. you can swear that you heard him mumble _‘pain, pain, go away’_ in a very childish voice before you’ve felt his forehead drop against your shoulder — is he already asleep again ? a smile creeps on your face as you relax and leans back against his chest. « i love you. »

you whisper. you haven’t told him yet. because you weren’t really comfortable with it before now, and because it was too soon. still you can’t help it when he is this nice. « love you. » he mumbles back, lips barely grazing your skin. he definitely won’t recall that in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but imagine going "atsumu you're sleeping" and he's just "no i'm not i love you" but like, he sounds so sleepy you just know he is more than half asleep that's just so domestic fluff and i love it oki.


End file.
